The present disclosure relates to a multiple parameter sensor-transmitter/receiver unit which may be installed on or removed from an energized electric power line, such as an overhead power line. With the advent of Smart-Grid applications for electric power systems, there is an ever increasing need for a device that measures electric, mechanical, and environmental parameters of the power line.
In order to address the increasing need for monitoring power lines, devices have been developed that attach directly to the power line. These devices generally require a power source, such as batteries or solar panels. When utilizing batteries, regular maintenance must be performed to replace the batteries, which can become costly. When solar panels are used, the device may only be powered during sunny weather conditions and during daylight hours. Therefore, there is a need for a device which is low maintenance and can be constantly powered independent of weather conditions over a wide range of current flowing in the power line conductor using an automatic switchable low threshold current power supply.